


Kissing Booth

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, College, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble. The fun of running a booth, eh? Right? Brief mention of Shougo Sena.
Relationships: Ichijou Ryouma/Sena Izumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Kissing Booth

_Kissing Booth_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Love Stage!! or it's characters. Just this random drabble I thought of as of this past week._

At the university an event was being held. All participants in the event were having a great time. As well as one, Izumi Sena. The club he's part of we're in charge of a booth. The booth was none other than a kissing booth.

He would have to share kisses with strange girls. Or worse with guys. The crazy thing he would have to dress up in a girl's outfit. The club members were happy he eagerly accepted their demand.

"I guess it's no harm." He wore a blond wig. "At least Ryouma won't be seeing me in this horrid disguise."

Oh how wrong was he! His lover of a few months was invited to the event by his older brother. Shogo just couldn't wait to see what his little brother had planned that afternoon.

"Our club will be announcing the opening of the booth." His friend tells him.

"Alright. I'm in disguise so everything should run smoothly." Izumi says coolly.

As students lined up all whispers were of Izumi in disguise. Who was the pretty girl? They couldn't wait to kiss her lips somehow.

Ryouma was in disguise as he didn't want fans to recognize him. Shogo didn't care as he was cool and popular. The younger man just wanted to slap him. For now, he just wanted to know where his cute boyfriend was at.

Talks of the opening kissing booth was heard all over. Ryouma listened as he knew the manga club, the club his boyfriend was part of was running a booth.

"There's a really cute girl. We should head over and kiss her." One of the college students says.

Ryouma knew there weren't girls in the club. Who was the strange girl taking place at the booth? Represented by his lover's club. He followed the guys. A huge line was seen.

"Just to kiss a stranger?"

Shogo was nowhere in sight. He was suddenly joined by his manager/boyfriend. Having private time somewhere in the school.

The line moves along in 10 minutes. Ryouma's turn was coming up. All that kissed the girl were in shock she was blindfolded. Izumi only agreed under those terms.

"Is this cheating on him?"

"No it's not." His friend tells him. "It's all to boost the club! He'll understand."

Izumi stayed satisfied with the answer. He needed a break as one last person would be kissed next. He wasn't aware it was his lover, Ryouma.

Deciding to reveal himself. Feeling safe as he widened his eyes to see Ryouma.

The young man was too. His eyes popped out.

"This can't be?"

"Just shut up! Get your kiss or go away!" He hisses embarrassingly.

Ryouma laughs doing as told. He pulled the shocked male kissing him tensely. Sweetly and passionately. Those waiting in line began complaining.

"Hey hurry up! We're next here!"

His friend laughs letting the crowd know that Izumi wouldn't be kissing anymore people. Those left in disappointment blaming the handsome dark haired man.

Ryouma pulled back grinning. Who would had thought his little lover was the talk of the campus all afternoon.

"You owe me more than just your kisses!"

"Shut up!" He spouts at him.

It was a good afternoon nonetheless. The kissing booth continued on with the rest of the club members in female disguises.

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feedback

If there are any grammar errors, please let me know.

Laters. 


End file.
